Rouge
by Mysterious15736
Summary: Acused of murder angered her. Questions filled her mind. Who? Why? Didn't the force want this? something inside her changed then. While running she mets a brother sister duo of smugglers joining forces with them she starts a new life and trys to find out what in the glaxey was she to do know. Bad summary good story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahsoka's P.O.V**

She ran and ran blaster bolts flying at her, dodging. Acused of something she didn't do angered her. She couldn't stop and explain what happen she could only run. Run or die by the men she put her life in the hands of countless times. She could tell Anakin was behind her to she could feel his confustion.

 **Anakin's P.O.V**

He didn't like this chasing after Ahsoka like this he knew she didn't do it but she needed to prove it to the order. "Stop running Ahsoka!" Ahsoka glanced back at him her eyes misty. "I'm not taking the blame for something I didn't do!" Anakin could feel both side swirling around her for control, it was strong, strong enough the council could probely feel it. "You have to prove it to the council." Just then his comlink when off. "Skywalker here." "Anakin it's Obi-wan. What is going on?" Of course Obi-wan would call. "Well both side are swirling around her now. Not to meantion I think her force abilties are growing by the minute."

 **Obi-wan's P.O.V**

He grew worried both sides? Looking at Yoda. "Master Yoda please tell me you can explain." Something clouded his face. "Rare this is both side mixing they are with in young Tano. Her power continue to grow it will." Not good. Not good at all. "What? So Ahsoka's force abilties will go sky rocketing?" Anakin's voice was paniced. Then Obi-wan heard a cry of pain over the comlink. "Anakin? Anakin are you ok come in?" Anakin graoned. "Ow that hurt." He was worried for his former padwan's safty. "Ya didn't see that coming. Kriff great we lost her."

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V**

Both sides? She like the idea to be honest but she knew it had a cost. Right now she had to forcus on getting off planet. She didn't stop running till she got the the lowest levels of corasent. Stopping and catching her breath surprised she ran that far without callapsing she looked around. There were alot of abandoned things here hoping to find a ship she walked around.

About a hour later she heard voices quickly sliping into the shadows she spoted two togrutas a male and a female both around her age a year or two older give or take. "Hey Garth fix the hyper drive yet?" The girl called into the fairly medium size ship. "No. I'm a smuggler not a mantance person." The male walked out to the ramp. Ahsoka had to admit he was fairly cute. She crept closer to the duo staying in the shadows. "Next time when I say to get a mantance droid you get one." The girl replied annoyed. "Yea.. sure." He was eyeing the shadows clearly had sharp eyes. "Brother? Is something or some one here?" The girl said qickly pulling out her blaster. "Think so. Come out now!" Cute or not he was demanding. "Ok fine." Ahsoka stepped from the shadows facing the two togrutas. "Hey aren't you that girl everyone is looking for what was your name Sona? Soka? Ahso?" Ahsoka shoke her head. "Yes and its Ahsoka. but hey you were close. I heard your having troble with your hyper drive I can fix it If you help me get off this rock." The two looked at eachother. "Well we'll not gonna get off planet without it." The boy called Garth said putting his blaster away. "Welcome abord Ahsoka Names Nioth Tano and this is my brother Garth Tano." Wait. "Tano? Well I'm Ahsoka Tano." Smirking at the two. "Wait we thought we were the only survivors from the Tano Tribe." Ahsoka walked Past Garth and to the Hyper drive. "Same here." She exsmained the hyper drive. "Just a loss wire." She quickly put it back into place and double cheaked it before closeing the panal. "We're good to go." Standing she could see clones running towards the ship Anakin and Yoda with them. "We need to go now." She went to the ramp letting both side wrap force around her like a mother holding her child in a loving embrace after it woke up from screaming she was ready for them while Garth and nioth ran past her to the control panal. "Ahsoka!" She felt stronger then normal she liked it both dark and light side of the force mixed within her in harmony. The ship began to lift off and ramp closing then she released it sending them all flying back.

 **Garth's P.O.V**

It didn't take long for them to get off planet and into hyper space. "Sorry to drag you both into this." Ahsoka walked in sat in the seat behind Garth. "Don't be besides mother always said 'We Tanos stick together through thick and thin." His heart sip a beat at the memories of his dead mother. He caught Nioth's worried glance. Ahsoka nodded her eyes full of understanding. "So were are we going?" He knew she could sense his sadness since she was a jedi.. er .. former jedi he was glad she didn't press. "The mountains of Shili the valley we made our home in isn't noticable even if your looking for it."


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka's P.O.V

It has been almost two days since she joined the twin tano's smuggler team. Two days since the order betrayed her, it's made her angry, very angry only thing her anger did was allow the darkside within her to pulse and gain more strength. She still wasn't use to the fact of being able to use both side of the force at her will. In her eyes she was nothing but a force sensitive hybrid. But why she had this power is what confused her. A knock on the door startled her. "Ahsoka it's me. We'll be out of hyperspace in half hour. oh and i left a bag of some of my unwanted clothes next to the door we're bout the same size so they should fit after that i'll help you hide your facial markings." Nioth's voice sound through the door. "Ok thanks i'll be out in a few." With that she turned the shower water off which she had been standing under thinking for a good 10 minutes.

After she dried off before she wrapped the towel around herself before poking her head out the bathroom door and grabbing the bag of cloths. Picking out a midnight blue sleeveless turtle neck that flowed out slightly at the bottom, dark gray legging and some matching boots. She was able to hide she to hide her sabers in her boots to where they wouldn't be spotted or cause her to walk weird. She walked out to meet the twins Nioth had some things out. "Alright sit down." She obeyed.

Anakin's P.O.V

"Master Yoda can you please explain more about whatever happened to Ahsoka I never felt anything like that from her before." Anakin was worried not because of the crimes she was accused of, well ya he was still, but mostly about Ahsoka's force power. "Old republic believed it was that a balanced soul of dark and light was needed they did. Many fell to the darkside, were killed in fear they were. Young Tano's power is far different beyond our understanding I fear. Kill her we will not figure out what caused this we will." Yoda looked sad as he spoke. Anakin didn't blame him.

Ahsoka's P.O.V

She had her eyes close as Nioth worked. "Done." Ahsoka opened her eyes to a mirror looking her Facial marks were now what seemed to be four claw mark that went from the top left of her face ending a few inches below her right eye, the corner of her right eye had a line the gone thinner as it she followed it splitting into two lines but it was thicker at the bottom that seem to wrap around her eye, her eyes on the other hand were a deep midnight purple. "You did amazing." standing she hugged Nioth. "Haha no problem by the way the paint in water and heat proof it'll last about two or three weeks before it needs to be re-done." Ahsoka smile widened. "Uh guys why is there a kriffing star destroyer flit here?" Ahsoka ran to the window. Without a doubt it was a flit of star destroyers what was worse she know what jedi who was in charge. "Power everything down now" Ahsoka wasted no time turning everything off.

Fisto's P.O.V

He just got word of Ahsoka's escape now he was on high alert. "Scan for nearby ships." One of the pilots of his command ship did as he ordered. "Nothing sir there was a signal from a smaller ship not one of ours minutes ago but now it's gone." Kit didn't like that sound of that. "Send some tie fighters out to check there's a dangerous criminal on the loose."


End file.
